Safe from the Dark
by Swimming320
Summary: All alone in his room at Mr. Austria's house, Holy Rome finds himself scared of the dark. But when the opportunity arises for him to be brave for his love, will he be able to? Chibitalia/Holy Rome fluff attempt.


Author's Note: Here's my attempt at Chibitalia/Holy Rome fluff. It's a re-write of an earlier piece I did a long ine ago, and I think it's much improved. I do not own Hetalia, please enjoy!

Quivering with fear, the Holy Roman Empire pulled the bed covers up to his chin.

Sleep had never come easily to the young nation, and the darkness in his bedroom at Mr. Austria's house could become very frightening if his imagination ran wild.

Which it was doing now, of course.

The trees creaked against the thin window, though which streams of moonlight filtered through. The white light was just enough to see the long shadows stretching through the room, and to think about all the scary creatures that could be living in the inky blackness.

He shivered again, pulling at the blanket. Why was he scared? He was the Holy Roman Empire, the strongest empire ever! He had already fearlessly fought entire countries, yet here he was, afraid of the dark.

If only his beloved Italy could see him now; the great and powerful Holy Roman Empire, scared of the dark! If she knew, she would laugh at him, and he would run away, and worst of all, she would never love him, an-

What was that noise?!

He froze, staying still and listening. Silence settled over the room.

Just when he had finished convincing himself it was all in his head, he heard it again: the unmistakable creak of his door opening.

Immediately, the child's thoughts were filled with terror at what was coming to get him. Holy Rome had the covers pulled up to his eyes, and let out a very un-empire-like sqeak upon actually seeing movement.

Holy Rome was frozen as the creature advanced upon his bed, silhouetted in the white moonlight from the window. He could just make out the monstrously squat body, on top of which perched a grotesquely bulbous head. He could just barely hear the evil whimpers emanating from the creature above his own heartbeat.

Too terrified to speak, he could only watch as a stubby arm reached for him; heart hammering, mental images of being horribly devoured filled the nation's head.

The hand seized the blanket! Now he was surely goin-

"Holy Rome, are you awake?"

Suddenly, the world stopped. He froze at that sound, at that voice, which he recognized instantly. Collapsing back onto the bed, heart hammering and feeling like a bowl of gelatin, Holy Rome somehow composed himself enough to answer.

"What is it, Italy?"

Through those shining moonbeams, he could see his angel's face in the darkness. A worried expression adorned her perfect face, and glistening tracks ran down her cheeks. Why had she been crying?

In a small voice, Italy replied, "The candle that Miss Hungary always lights in my room to keep the monsters away went out, and the room got really dark, and all the monsters were waiting, and I was really scared, and... and..."

With a sob, the smaller nation hurled herself into Holy Rome's covers. Holy Rome found himself at a loss as to what to do with the sobbing ball of chibi wrapped in his blanket.

Glancing around the two of them, Holy Rome began to grow nervous at the sight of the enroaching darkness. Unbidden, images of all the terrible monsters lept into his mind, and the empire started to tremble.

What was he doing? He couldn't act like this in front of Italy! What if she wouldn't like him anymore? What was he supposed to do in this situation?!

An idea struck the nation; he knew what they could do. Turning to the quivering Italian, Holy Rome put on his brave face.

"Don't worry, Italy, I know what we can do."

Sniffling, she looked up at him, with those shining eyes that set Holy Rome's heart aflutter. "Really? You'll protect me?"

He put on his most reassuring smile as he answered. "Of course I will! Just follow me and I'll keep us safe."

Italy grabbed his hand, causing his heart to jump in an entirely different way than when he was scared. Feeling much braver, Holy Rome led Italy to the door.

Marching down the endless hall, their way lit only by dim candles which exposed shadows, Holy Rome experienced a clash of senses. Every time a tree clacked against the windows lining the passage, his heart would jump, expecting some monstrosity to be coming at them.

But then he would glance down at that smiling face, and all the monsters, real or imagined, would vanish.

Finally, the children reached their destination. Slowly opening the door, Holy Rome led Italy over to the king-sized bed at the center of the room and tugged at one of the figures within.

"Miss Hungary, are you awake?"

Blearily opening her eyes, Hungary awoke to the sight of two worried-looking children standing at the side of her bed. As Austria stirred beside her, she sat up.

"What's the matter, Holy Rome? Are you two ok?"

Nervously fidgeting, he cleared his throat. "Well, Italy's candle went out; and I couldn't sleep, not because I was scared, of course; and the house was really dark, and..." His voice trailed off.

Showing an understanding smile, Hungary, motioned for the children to climb into bed. "Well, then you can sleep with us tonight. There aren't any monsters here." Turning to the other occupant of the bed, she lightly shook Austria.

"Roderich, move over, the children are sleeping here tonight."

Sleepily, Mr. Austria made room, and Holy Rome crawled up beside him, feeling relaxed.

Then he turned to see Italy's face merely inches away from his own.

Immediately, butterfly's fluttered up in Holy Rome's stomach. Here was Italy, laying RIGHT NEXT TO HIM!

She looked so peaceful, and Holy Rome let out a sigh as he also closed his eyes. Just as he was drifting off, however, he heard that melodious voice whisper, "Thanks for saving me, Holy Rome. You were so brave!"

Instantly he was alert again, holding his breath, and trying to find te right words. After a little while, he turned and in a small voice, responded,

"I'll always be brave for you, Italy."

The smaller country only shifted in sleep, her face even more beautiful in the moonlight.

Smiling, the Holy Roman Empire shut his eyes and let sleep overtake him as the family slept, safe from the darkness.


End file.
